Too Sexy for the Catwalk
by ephiny63
Summary: Just a fluffy oneshot that came to me after writing so much dark stuff and insomnia. Bobby and Dean con Sam into working a job where male models have turned up dead and drained of their body fluids. But who gets the last laugh?


**Too Sexy For The Catwalk**

**Disclaimer:** Happy to announce that I am the new owner of Supernatural ... hehe just kidding, lots of wishful thinking. Sigh I am only gonna play with the Winchesters and then send em home. Only a little worse for wear.

**Author's Note:** Just a fluffy little oneshot that came to me after so writing a lot of dark stuff and a continuing annoying case of insomnia.

S—D

Sam stared open-mouthed at Dean, 'you have to be freaking kidding me.'

'Nope don't believe I am Sammy.'

'It's Sam.'

'Whatever so Sammy whatcha think?'

'I am so not going to do this, why don't you do it?'

'Coz they are looking for a type and I don't match it, but Sammy ... you do.'

'Dean!'

'Look Sammy, suck it up. This is a job that's all.'

'Yeah right just coz you don't have to do it.' Sam crossed his arms and sank back in his seat, a pout played on his lips.

'Geeze Sam pouting?'

'I just don't understand why I am the one who has to do this?'

'Coz like I said they are looking for a type and you match that type.'

'Doesn't mean I have to like it.' Sam sighed, 'I hate you.' He added when he saw the feral smile forming on his brother's face.

S—D

'Can I help you?' The receptionist smiled prettily up at the two men standing in front of her, one looking gorgeous in tight jeans and T-shirt, with his unruly hair tousled and the prettiest green eyes she had ever seen, the other one older with a clipped beard and suit, 'yes I am Robert Singer and this is my client Sam he has an appointment with Ms Rankin.'

'Oh yes that's right Sam Miller?'

'That's the one.'

'Wow you are ... just what Ms Rankin is looking for.' The receptionist stood up and straightened her skirt, 'I'm Mandy.'

'Of course you are.' Bobby smiled and nudged Sam who stood fidgeting with his tight jeans.

'This way Mister Singer, Sam.' Mandy led the two men to a large office at the rear of the reception area, 'please wait there, Ms Rankin won't be long.'

'Thanks sweetheart.' Bobby gave her a wink and sat down on a luxuriously soft leather chair, Sam went to sit down next to him when he stopped himself and went to stand by the window instead.

'Oh my.' A woman's voice came from a side door, 'you are stunning.'

A blush stained Sam's cheeks as he turned around and stared at the mature woman dressed in a pale blue business suit. His outline framed by the late afternoon sun gave him an ethereal appearance.

'I have my Adonis.' She purred, striding over to Sam she took his hand in her own and looked up at him, 'oh and he has dimples.'

'Ma'am.' Sam said with a shy smile, 'Sam Miller.'

'Of course you are,' she smiled in return, 'Barbara Rankin, of Rankin and Kirk Marketing Incorporated, and you must be Robert Singer, young Sam's agent?'

'Yes Ma'am.' Bobby smiled and held his hand out, 'as you can see I think young Sam here is exactly what your agency is searching for.'

'Oh for sure, my clients wish to sponsor a fashion show for charity but would like to use fresh ... talent.'

'Sounds good, though Sam does have extensive catwalk and photographic experience.'

'Yes, yes I have seen his portfolio, very impressive.'

'Thanks.' Sam said finally extracting his hand from hers.

'This is the address of the warehouse they want to use, they are expecting Sam this afternoon at three.'

'Sure thing, thank again Ma'am.'

'Oh please Mister Singer call me Barbara, I have a feeling that we are going to have a very close working relationship.'

S--D

Dean slipped into the warehouse wearing a carpenter's rig and earphones slung around his neck. Whistling softly he carefully checked for anyone around and then jumped up on the wooden catwalk and pulled out his EMF meter, the beeps grew louder as he approached the stage proper. A frown appeared on his face as the beeping grew louder as he turned off stage. He could hear the lilting laughter of young woman ahead of him, slipping the meter into a pocket on his nail belt he drifted closer to the sounds of laughter.

A lascivious grin formed on his full lips when he peeked into the female models' dressing room. 'Ah yes there is a God.' He muttered.

'Sorry ladies maintenance just gotta check out a few little things before the show tonight.' He said his eyes getting wider as he encountered the models in various stages of undress. 'Don't mind me.'

'You're new around here.' A dark haired young woman said blocking his way, 'hmm cute too.'

'Why thank you miss, and if I may say you're beautiful.' Dean gave her his full smile as he took in her lithe figure, long legs scantily dressed in a sheer silk smock with lacy underwear beneath it. 'So already getting ready for the show? But isn't it hours away.'

'Dress rehearsal we just finished.' She smiled, 'names Sadie.'

'Hey Sadie, I'm Dean.'

'So what's a strong gorgeous carpenter do when he's not working with ... wood?'

S—D

'I can't do this Bobby.' Sam squirmed once again and glared at the hairdresser, 'if he cuts my hair I'm out of here.'

'No one is cutting those gorgeous locks.' The hairdresser said with a wink to Sam, 'so you new around here?'

'Bobby!' Sam put his best puppy dog look at his old friend as the make up artist sat down next to him and started to apply the liquid make up.

'He gets nervous before every gig,' Bobby said conspiratorially to the hairdresser, 'models.'

'Yeah I understand, my boyfriend Marco is like that, takes him forever to get ready.' Came the reply, 'I'm Dominic.'

'So Dominic you ah work here a lot?'

'Yeah I get hired for all of these so-called charity gigs.' As he finished Sam's hair with a flourish Dominic turned to Bobby, 'they say it's for charity but it's really just an excuse for them to get together, booze it up and play up big time.'

'Heard someone died here last time.'

'Oh yes I forgot about that, actually he looked a lot like Sam here.' Dominic said and squeezed Sam's shoulder, 'big, strong and gorgeous.'

'Bobby!' Sam squirmed again and went to stand up when the make up girl smiled at him and shook her head, 'my turn with you now.' She purred and fluttered her eyelashes at Sam, 'though you do look like Greg.'

'Greg?'

'Yeah he ah, he was the lead model in the last show we had, they found his body in the dressing room, sucked dry.'

'Sucked dry?'

'Yeah blood, body fluids every last drop.'

'Wow, did they find out what happened to him ah April?'

'Nope, never did though they say that every six months two guys go missing from their shows they have here.' April smiled at Sam, 'I just can't get over just how much you and Greg look like each other you could have been twins.'

Sam glanced up at Bobby and grimaced, 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

S—D

'Looking sharp lil bro.' Dean smirked as he checked out the trendy outfit they had him in, the torn worn-leather pants slung low around his hips, the loose fitting tank-top covered by a blue silk shirt and a form-fitting leather coat.

'I feel stupid Dean.' Sam hissed, 'these pants itch.'

'Ah suck it up Sammy.' Dean sidled up closer to his brother, 'I might have to make sure that no one jumps your bones.'

'You are a freak!'

'So what have you found out?' Dean chuckled and settled himself on the make up chair.

'The last guy who died was named Greg and apparently he and I could have been twins.' Sam said his glare intensified at his brother, 'you are enjoying this way too much.'

'Time for ya to strut your stuff Sammy boy.'

Sam glared at his brother, 'jerk.' He hissed and then went to take his spot in the line of male models. The catcalls from the audience made him feel even more nauseous, turning he saw Dean and Bobby standing next to each other both grinning like Cheshire cats. 'Jerks.'

Suddenly the MC called Sam out and he found himself strutting down the long catwalk, thankful that the lights were blindingly bright and prevented him from actually focussing on any faces, he stopped turned and slowly dropped his leather coat scooping it with a finger he slung it over his shoulder and made his way back, he even managed to keep his face blank and used his incredible height to his full advantage.

As he left the stage, he heard the screams of approval coming from the women lining the catwalk.

'Way to go Sammy.' Dean slapped his brother on the back, 'you lady killer you.'

'Shut up Dean.' Sam snapped, 'I gotta get changed.'

After two more changes and the finale, the fashion show was finally over, Sam sought privacy in the bathroom, as he scrubbed his face clean of the make up and tried to catch his breath. He had to admit to himself that he did enjoy the spotlight but he would never let Dean know.

'Ah my darling you were perfect tonight.'

'Barbara?' Sam turned in shock, 'what are you? This is the men's bathroom.'

'Nothing to me my darling boy,' Barbara moved closer to him her stare raking over his lithe body, 'mm you are gorgeous.'

'Look I have to get going, thanks for the job.'

'Oh yes your payment,' The woman sashayed over to Sam and slipped a very thick envelope into his jeans pocket. 'You earned every cent my darling.'

'Thanks, look I really have to ...' Sam stepped back and felt the wall hit him, 'Barbara ... Ms Rankin please...'

'You so look like my precious Roberto, tall, green eyed, dimples and so gorgeous to look at with your hair and ... tell me are you my Roberto come back to me?' Barbara asked as she let her fangs slide down, 'I'm sure that you're going to taste just as good.'

'You?'

'Oh my Sam I can taste your fear ... it is intoxicating.' She lisped and continued towards him, and flicked her forked tongue out tasting the air around her.

'Look I – I don't know ... my brother is waiting for me.'

'Nice try my love, but I want you here with me forever.' She moved as close as possible to Sam and ran her hands down his chest and stomach, 'so smooth, so beautiful.'

'Barbara ... no please.' Sam cried out as he felt the first bite, a stinging pain emanated from his right breast. 'Don't do this.'

'I can taste you my love, shh don't fight it, it will all be over soon and you will be with me forever.'

'No, no you have to stop this.' Sam stuttered, _'come on Dean rescue time.'_

He felt a lightheadedness and his knees started to buckle. 'Dean!'

'Sh no one can help you Sam, it's just you and me now, my beautiful boy.' Barbara arched her head back and struck down on Sam's neck, this time her fangs bit deep into his muscles injecting him with a paralysing venom, before she started to drain him of his bodily fluids including blood.

'Get your fangs outta my brother bitch.' Dean snarled as he aimed and fired the consecrated silver round at the creature, screaming she turned, releasing Sam she launched herself at Dean when Bobby appeared armed with a machete and decapitated her just as her fingernails scraped Dean's flesh. Her body started to twitch as it changed into a reptilian form before crumbled into ashes.

'Sam!' Dean dropped to his knees next to his brother and pulled Sam close, 'Sammy.'

'Dean.' Bobby crouched down next to him, 'we gotta get him outta here.'

'Sammy?' Dean whispered guilt flooded through him as he stared down at his brother's wide-eyed stare, 'hang on Sammy, we'll get you back to the motel and get the antidote into you.'

Sam stared up at his brother and then to his friend, his body felt alien to him, he couldn't feel anything, no pain when there should be, nothing. His limbs heavy and numb had long gone rigid with the poison flooding through his system. He never felt Dean and Bobby lift him up, he never felt them carefully place him in the back of the impala or the drive back to the motel. He could think of a lot of things to say to Dean and Bobby on why they took so long, but then even his thoughts faded along with his awareness, his heavy eyelids slowly slid shut minutes before they arrived at their motel room.

S—D

Dean sat in vigil over Sam's bed, Bobby stretched out on the other one having a nap after doing his own shift with Sam. They had given him the antidote and cleansed the bite marks twenty-four hours ago but Sam had yet to wake up.

'Damn it Bobby, he had a bad feeling about this.' Dean said as they poured the thick fluid carefully into Sam's mouth, stroking his throat gently to coax it down. 'Why didn't I listen to him?'

'Coz this was the only way Dean, he'll be fine.'

Now twenty-four hours later Sam showed no signs of coming back to them. Dean scrubbed his face and went to rinse out the cloth again when he felt a tiny tremor next to his leg. 'Sammy?' Turning back to his brother, he watched as Sam forced his eyes open to slits. 'Sammy you with me?'

'De?' Sam tested his voice, licking his dry lips he coughed harshly and gasped for air. Dean picked up a glass of water and carefully tipped a few drops into Sam's mouth.

'Better?'

Sam nodded his head slowly and gave Dean a wan smile before letting sleep take him away again. After twelve hours he was able to stay awake long enough to have something to eat and drink, but was still unable to move a great deal.

He needed both Dean and Bobby to help him into the impala, after they decided to return to Bobby's place while he recuperated. Sam sighed and leant his head against the glass, he sat in a position so that he could keep an eye on Dean.

Smiling he closed his eyes and tried not to smirk too much, as he wondered just how long he could milk the guilt of both Bobby and Dean.

END


End file.
